The colors of Life
by hellolittlemonsterz
Summary: A poetic look at Esme's life from child hood to vampirism.
1. Blue

_**BLUE:**_

**The color of the ocean, the color of seas  
****Such a wonderful color the meaning of free.  
****The beautiful azure of a rain-drenched sky,  
****Running through trees, Dying to fly.  
**_**  
****BLUE:  
**_**Its also the color of my eyes.  
****They tell me that its birth to a crystal stare  
One that shines with passion and care  
Lovley  
Free  
Beautiful**


	2. Green

**GREEN:  
Precious time spent swinging through trees  
An illusion of flying, cant help but feel free  
Lazy days spent under the sun  
The color of green means nothing but fun**

**GREEN**

**The grass. The tree tops in spring**  
**Listen to the wind and hear it sing**  
**Nothing to disturb us  
****No need to make a big fuss  
Life  
Freedom  
**


	3. Yellow

_**Yellow:**_

****

**The sun shines down on a brand new day**  
**Lighting my life with its joyful rays**  
**Summer Skies**  
**Fire Flies**  
**Running through fields of wild flowers**  
**Then it comes time to realize the hour**

_**Yellow:**_

**The sun may be gone but the stars still shine bright**  
**With a lovley glowing yellow light**  
**I sleep and dream of tomorrow**  
**of the wonderful light I love to borrow**


	4. Gold

**_Gold:_**

**The trees are my sanctuary, a home in the sky  
Watching in envy as birds pass me by  
I sometimes wish that it could be me  
Flying fast, Roaming free**

**Then in one fluid motion I'm falling  
Falling to the ground  
Though the pain is intense I dont make a sound**

**I'm taken away, down a sterile white hall  
My father scolding because of my fall  
Though I never do act in the way  
they believe I should day after day  
Their rules concern me now  
When I have no choice but to answer, "How?"**

**But everything changes when he says my name  
And I see his eyes of golden flame**

**_His eyes_**  
**Filled with antagonizing mystery**  
**Floating in the depths, astonishing history**  
**Never have I once seen such a shade**  
**Anciant it seems, yet they never fade**

**Liquid gold in a young pale face**  
**That I must admit sets my heart to race**

**Beautiful I have to admit  
And seeing him now puts my words in a fit  
A god on earth, sent to me in a haze  
I know this attraction is more than a phase**

**But then he is gone after such a short time  
It almost edges the line of crime  
And I know that I musnt fret  
But I pray that I wont soon forget**


	5. Brown

**_Brown:_**

**Layed out before me is a world of possibilities  
This I have always realized  
But layed out before me now, is a chance to take them  
Shift them, form them, shape them, into something that is MINE.**

**The idea of travelling west  
Honestly puts my mind to the test  
It brings up old memories  
From when I was young, longing to travel free**

**Yes I have the idea in my mind  
But as it happens, Life won't be so kind  
My father has another plan  
he just won't have me to roam the land**

**The he knows of my soul, or says that he does  
So I listen to him only because  
My life in his eyes is truly Precious**

**So I climb the trees of long ago**  
**Mind heavy, Heart in woe**

**My fathers choices dont fit me**  
**An unbound spirit**  
**Meant to be free**  
**Not chained trough laws of marrige and trust**  
**To a man I have little knowledge of**

**Evenson is his name, Charles**

**I've met him only once before**  
**And in his eyes, I wish to ignore**  
**The darkness I see**  
**The others I know disagree**

**They see his, eyes warm and brown**  
**a finishing jewel on his social crown.**  
**But hidden beneath that brown, is black**  
**And any of that warmth they see  
is honestly unknown to me**

**So I am forced to make one hard choice**  
**If it ever really has been**  
**My spirit my freedom, or my fathers best wishes?**

**I decide, to my fathers joy, to stay behind**  
**But wrong are the feelings in my mind**  
**Part of me says this wont be kind**

**So I listen to the wind once more.**  
**It sings of change**


	6. Purple

**Purple:**

**It was a marriage that was pre-arranged  
And I knew Of course, My life would change  
And somehow I had known from the start  
That this whole thing could destroy my heart  
But despite it all I became his wife  
and was introduced to the worst of life**

**Whiskey can change a man**

**And in the darkness a hand met with cries  
He hurt me with more than secrets or lies  
Beatings, Kicks, and Iron fists  
No matter how I begged it wouldnt desist**

**But even when sober  
The pain was not over  
I kicked I screamed  
I tried everything  
but nothing would work**

**and so purple became a definition of life  
Of bruises quickly hidden in strife****  
****Of slow healing scars from a dull bladed, knife  
And a heart so cold, filled with ice**

**War will change a Land**

**And so I was spared for a time  
Free of the cruel and hostile  
on the outside I am afraid  
But on the inside I'm the least dismayed**

**Hoping on the inside he wouldnt come back to me  
and for once in two years I could really be free  
But as I have learned before, in the past  
Happiness just wont last**

**And so he came back more violent than before  
With his mind still set on the horror of war  
That horror he seemed desperate to share  
And of that I was made more than aware**

**When the beatings became to much to handle  
I would run down the path, heart like a candle  
To the trees of my childhood  
To a time when life seemed so understood**

**But he would find me there  
And drag me back to that house like lair  
Engulfed in darkness**

**A crystal heart, so easily shattered  
A still young body, bruised and battered  
A small ray of hope in the form of a son  
And fianally a purpose  
Time to run**


End file.
